Damus Adapin (2099: Rebooted)
99ECD14A-2D2D-4783-9447-DE61101AEEA5.png|Prologue Arc/Legends Arc CF496153-FFC1-436F-BA21-18A5AB114375.png|Ten Generals/Kryosis Arc 41BA6627-8E03-4C73-8C23-684EB378D159.png|Kazmir Arc/ World War 2100 2762B8B6-1715-44F2-91EF-B1A2E4F4D5A2.png|Stellar Invasion/EOS 13125C46-ACF0-4CDD-AE08-63557D81DE62.jpeg|Lycan Damus C5705FF5-D238-49B6-9AFC-E2FA3ADBEFA9.png|Xaran Form Summary Damus Adapin is the main Protagonist of 2099:Rebooted and is a Lycan-Xaran hybrid. As he learns how to be a hero from his dad, he and his friends Zephyr, Alana and Bolt, go on many adventures. Personal Stats [[Alignment|'Alignment']]: Neutral Good Name: '''Damus Adapin '''Height: 5ft 1.5in| 5ft 9in| 6ft 2.5in| 6ft 5in| 15ft 11in In Lycan Form| Varies In Xaran Form Weight: 90 lbs| 120 lbs| 135 lbs| 155 pounds| 4.5 tons in Lycan Form| Varies in Xaran Forms Age: 12| 14-15| 16-17| 20 Aliases: The Hybrid explorer, The God Fighter Occupation: Explorer Alignment: Neutral Good Classification: Alien (Xaran)/Lycan hybrid Likes: Food, Games, Friends, Family, Fightning strong opponents, helping others, Gaming strong opponents, helping and protecting others. Dislikes: Chaos, innocent people being harmed, cold weather, unfair fights, being called a mutt, hanging out with friends Hobbies: Training and Meditating Martial status: '''Single (prologue Arc-Early Legends Arc); dating Alana Viaren during the Legends arc; Married to Alana at the end of the series '''Status: Alive, but died before the Ten Generals arc Affiliation: The Planeteers Theme: Causal Theme; Fighting Theme Combat Statistics [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: 8-A; 8-A to Low 7-C '''in Primal Mode| '''7-B; 7-A to High 7-A in Primal Mode; 6-C In Lycan Form| 6-C; High 6-C '''in Primal Mode; '''High 6-A in Lycan Form| 6-B; High 6-B in Primal Mode; 5-C in Lycan Form| 6-A; High 6-A in Primal Mode; 5-B in Lycan Form; Low 2-C In Xaran Form| 5-B; 5-A in primal mode; Low 4-C in Lycan Form; 2-C in Xaran Form| 2-A, likely low 1-C with the power of hope. Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Regeneration(Mid-High. Can regenerate from being turned to ash.), Self-Sustenance(Type 1), Shockwave Generation, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3; Type 5 in World War 2100.), Nigh-Invulnerability, Enhanced Senses (Werewolves can smell anything for 250 miles; They can hear a hearbeat from 100 miles away and hear high pitched noises and can hear very high picthed noises; They also have night vision.), Chi Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can Sense Ki and Genshi; Werewolves have an ability known as Combat Sense, where they have knowledge of how an opponent fights.), Indomitable Will, Fear Manipulation and limited Death Manipulation (Killing intent), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Duplication(Trickster defense), Reactive Power Level, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Corruption and Transmutation via Bite, Power Bestowal via Wolf’s Blood (Grants Types 1-3 Immortality and Mid-high Regeneration.), Curse Manipulation and Purification via Lycan Curse and Purify, Animal Manipulation (Can Control canines.), Mind Manipulation (Can control the minds of those with weaker will than his.), Willpower Manipulation, Holy Manipulation with Aurora Hammers, Pressure Points, Statistics Amplification with Primal Mode (Mark 1-3), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (with HF Plasma Sword; on a sub atomic scale.), Acausality (Type 3; Everyone in the verse is connected to their original counterpart.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Abstracts, Non Existents, Higher-Dimensional beings, etc.), Limited Toon Force, Duplication with Trickster Defense, Adaptation (Werewolves can adapt to any environment in a short amount of time, sometimes even minutes.), Order Manipulation (Type 3), Afterimage Creation |-|Lycan Form= All powers multiplied exponentially, plus Large Size (Type 1), Chaos Manipulation (Type 3; By merely existing, his presence began to distort and warp reality around the planet.), Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Psuedo-Black Hole Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3; Can cause instant madness to those around him just by existing.), Sound Manipulation and Mind Manipulation via Roar |-|Xaran Form= All powers Multiplied immensely, plus Reality Warping, Invulnerability, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Quantum Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Physics Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Space-Time Manipulation, Creation, Fate Manipulation, Transduality (type 2), Subjective Reality, Non-Corporeal, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate from his soul.), Boundary Manipulation, Spiritual Perfection, Immortality (Types 5 and 9), Matter Manipulation (On a Quantum Scale.), Space-Time Manipulation, Subjective Reality |-|Resistances= Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Transmutation(was turned into a toy, but was still able to overpowered Kai.), and Petrification(Had a staring contest with Medusa that lasted an hour.), and Durability Negation(Was cut by his high frequency sword and had scratches from it.), Void Manipulation (Survived being in a void outside of the multiverse.), Death Manipulation (Survived Attacks from Hades and Flare.), Mind Manipulation (Has resisted mental attacks from the Overmind, which even effects lesser Gods.), Antimatter Manipulation, Possession, Body Puppetry, Time Manipulation (Resisted Bolt’s Time Stop and Time Erasure), Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Physics Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Resisted attacks from Zada, who controls the universal concept of pain; Broken through the Chains of Fate.), Empathic Manipulation (He and Bolt were unaffected by Renna‘s love blast, which would make any mortal being fall in love with her.), Corruption (All Types via Willpower.), Madness Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Is one of the few people who broken the chains of fate, which connects the Concept of Fate to everything in throughout all dimensions, timelines, and universes in the 2099:Zenith verse.), Spatial Manipulation (Was unaffected by Terada’s Space Deletion), Pain Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation via Clear Mind, Power Nullification (via willpower; resisted Xodro's Immortal Destroyer and Alana's Skill Erasure.), Curse Manipulation [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]: Multi-City Block Level, Multi-City Block+ to Small Town Level In Primal Mode (Vaporized a Pond by doing a cannonball.)| City Level, Mountain Level to Large Mountain Level In Primal Mode (Threw a Tree into Orbit.); Island Level In Lycan Form (Punched Kryosis into Venus.)| Island Level, Large Island Level with Primal Mode. (Due to his training, he became stronger than he was in his Lycan Form during the Kryosis Arc.); Multi-Continent Level In Lycan Form (Caused Earthquakes that we’re slightly tearing apart the planet.) | Country Level, Large Country Level In Primal Mode (Created a massive crater by punching an Island.); Moon Level In Lycan Form (Destroyed an Asteroid that was the size of the moon.)| Continent Level, Multi Continent Level in Primal Mode (Comparable to Bolt Arriaga, who created a storm the size of Africa.); Planet Level in Lycan Form (When his fist collieded with Zeta, their punches destroyed an entire planet.); Universal+ In Xaran Form (Erased the Concept of Evil from his Universe; Xarans can create infinite sized 4-D universes with a thought.)| Planet Level, Large Planet Level in Primal Mode (The mere shockwaves from his punches destroyed entire planets.); Small Star Level in Lycan Form (Shook the Planet Xeros by Roaring.); Low Multiverse Level In Xaran Form (Fixed Yddragsil, which contains the nine Asgardian realms.)| Multiversal+, Likely Low Complex Multiverse Level with the Power of Hope. (Repaired the entire Multiverse, which contains an infinite Amount of Multiverses; Zephyr said that it could one shot the Yokai King.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed Speed]: Sub-Relativistic+; Relativistic to Relativistic+ In Primal Mode (Comparable to Bolt, who ran up a skyscraper in 1/100,000ths of a second, which would be 0.034 c.)| Relativistic; FTL In Primal Mode. (Dodged a Attack from Bolt, which reached on side on an arena to the other in 1/10 millionths of a second.); FTL In Lycan Form (Blitzed Kryosis, who flew from Venus to Earth in 2 minutes, which would be 1.7c.)| FTL; FTL+ In Primal Mode (Can see Tachyon particles as frozen.); FTL+ in Lycan Form (Comparable to Thunder King Bolt, who ran across the Circumference of Jupiter in 1/10 of a second, which would be 14.65c)| FTL+; MFTL In Primal Mode (Ran across an entire light year in a week, which would be 52.2c); MFTL+ in Lycan Form (Dodged Athena’s arrows, which could reach another Solar System in a 5/10ths of a seconds, which would be 998.5c)| MFTL+, MFTL+ In Primal Mode (Comparable to Dragon Alana, who can travel across Solar Systems in seconds.); MFTL+ in Lycan Form (Was able to intercept Martian Ship, which can travel intergalactic distances in minutes.); Immeasurable In Xaran Form (Can move around in a void where the very concept of Time and Space doesn’t exist; Walked through the Nexus Zone, the bridge between dimensions, timelines, and Multiverses.); MFTL+, MFTL+ in Primal Mode (Faster than Before.), MFTL+ In Lycan Form, Immeasurable in Xaran Form [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength Lifting Strength]: Class 100, higher In Primal Mode (Lifted and Threw a Tank.)| Class M, Higher in Primal Mode, Class T in Lycan Form (Caught a Mountain thrown by Kryosis.)| Class M, Higher in Primal Mode (Stronger than Before.), Class P in Lycan Form (Punched away an Asteroid that was 1/4 of the size of the moon.)| Class T, Higher in Primal Mode (Threw a mountain.), Class E with Lycan Form (Punched the Kaiju King into the air, who was the size of asia.)| Class P, Higher in Primal Mode (Kicked a massive asteroid away.), Class Z (Moved a planet the size of Mercury by punching it.), Multi-Stellar in Xaran Form (Held a Black Hole which was the size of multiple Solar Systems.)| Class P, Higher In Primal Mode (Stronger than Before.), Class Y in Lycan Form (Pushed the Cosmic Engine with was the size of Neptune.), Galactic (Can lift Galaxies like they were paper plates.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]: Multi-City Block Class, Multi-City Class+ to Small Town Class In Primal Mode| City Class, Mountain Class to Large Mountain Class In Primal Mode, Island Class In Lycan Form| Island Class to Large Island Class In Primal Mode, Multi-Continent Class In Lycan Form| Country Class, Large Country Class In Primal Mode; Moon Level In Lycan Form| Continent Class, Multi Continent Class in Primal Mode, Planet Class in Lycan Form, Low Multiverse Class In Xaran Form| Planet Level, Large Planet Class in Primal Mode, Small Star Class in Lycan Form, Low Multiverse Class in Xaran Form ' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability']: Multi-City Block Level, Multi-City Block+ to Small Town Level In Primal Mode| City Level, Mountain Level to Large Mountain Level In Primal Mode, Island Level In Lycan Form| Island Level to Large Island Level In Primal Mode, Multi-Continent Level In Lycan Form| Country Level, Large Country Level In Primal Mode; Moon Level In Lycan Form| Continent Level, Multi Continent Level in Primal Mode, Planet Level in Lycan Form, Low Multiverse Level In Xaran Form| Planet Level, Large Planet Level in Primal Mode, Small Star Level in Lycan Form, Low Multiverse Level in Xaran Form [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Stamina Stamina]: Godlike (Trained with Bolt for several weeks with no rest and little food or water.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Range Range]:''' Standard melee range, Extended melee range with swords, dozens of meters with kunai, a few kilometers to Planetary with many attacks; thousands of kilometers to Planetary with shockwaves, Low Multiversal In Xaran Form '''Standard Equipment: Kunais, Moonslicer katana, High-Frequency katana, Aurora Hammers [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence Intelligence]: Gifted (Can think of multiple Plans in minutes; Built a Rocket out of Car Parts in hours.) Weaknesses: Silver, Mercury, Wolfsbane, and High Pitched Sounds; is more impulsive and Confident as a kid.| The Power of Hope can only be used in Xaran Form or as a last resort, and it destroys his body with every use. ''' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Prologue/Legends Arc| Ten Generals/Kryosis Arc| Kazmir Arc| World War: 2100| Stellar Invasion Arc| EOS Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Original Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters